A tandem type color laser printer including a plurality of photosensitive bodies, corresponding to toners of yellow, magenta, cyan and black respectively, parallelly arranged in a prescribed direction and a plurality of developer cartridges corresponding to the photosensitive bodies respectively for feeding the toners is known as a color printer of an electrophotographic system.
For example, a developer cartridge including a developer frame storing a toner and a developer cartridge grasp portion provided on the upper wall of the developer frame is proposed as a developer cartridge provided on such a tandem type color laser printer.
In the developer cartridge, the developer cartridge grasp portion includes a recess formed by concaving the upper wall of the developer frame downward and a grip provided on the rear end portion of the recess, while the grip includes grasp side walls extending upward from both end portions of the recess in the width direction and a grasp central portion extended between the upper end portions of the grasp side walls. Such developer cartridges are mounted on a drum unit detachably mounted on a main body casing, to be arranged in parallel with one another.
In the developer cartridge, however, the grip includes the grasp side walls extending upward and the grasp central portion extended between the upper end portions of the grasp side walls. In other words, the grip is formed to protrude upward.
When the drum unit is mounted on the main body casing, therefore, a peripheral member may interfere with the grip from above. In this case, the grip or the peripheral member interfering therewith may be broken.
For example, the recess of the developer frame may be increased in size to reduce the quantity of the upward protrusion of the grip, so that the peripheral member does not easily interfere with the grip.
If the recess of the developer cartridge is increased in size to reduce the quantity of the upward projection of the grip, however, it follows that the user inserts his/her fingers into a space between the developer cartridge and another developer cartridge adjacent thereto in order to grasp the grip since such developer cartridges are parallelly arranged in the drum unit, and it may be difficult to access the grip.
When the recess of the developer cartridge is increased in size, further, a toner storage chamber of the developer frame is responsively reduced in size, and the quantity of the toner stored therein is also reduced.